1. Technology Field
The present relates to a memory programming method and more particularly, to a memory programming method, a memory control circuit unit and a memory storage device for a rewritable non-volatile memory module.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the widespread of digital cameras, cell phones, and MP3 players in recently years, the consumers' demand to storage media has increased drastically. Because a rewritable non-volatile memory is capable of providing features such as data non-volatility, low power consumption, small volume, and non-mechanical structure, high reading and writing speed, the rewritable non-volatile memory has become the most adaptable memory applied in a portable electronic product, e.g., a notebook computer. Therefore, the flash memory industry has become a very popular part of the electronic industry in recent years.
Generally, a flash memory may be programmed to change a storage state of memory cells in the flash memory to write data. However, programming the memory cells in the flash memory by using the traditional method for programming the flash memory may result in overly increased threshold voltage distribution range of part of the memory cells whose storage state already meet the storage state of the write data (which is also referred to as part of the memory cells being over-programmed), and durability of the over-programmed memory cells may be reduced, and further the overall lifespan of the flash memory may be shortened.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.